Santa Claus is coming to Town...
Prolog Es gibt viele Gründe, aus denen Kinder ihren Glauben an den Nikolaus oder den Weihnachtsmann irgendwann verlieren. Manche haben einen solchen Glauben auch nie gehabt; zumeist, weil ihre Eltern ihnen die entsprechenden Vorstellungen nie vermittelt haben, sei es aus aufklärerischen, konsumkritischen, religiösen oder auch antireligiösen Überzeugungen heraus. Aber über diese Kinder spreche ich hier nicht. Ich rede von jenen Kindern, für die der Nikolaus - mit oder ohne seinen Knecht Ruprecht -, Sinterklaas en de swarte Piet, Saint Nicholas oder Santa Claus eine reale Person darstellt, welche Geschenke bringt, „Sünden“ in einem goldenen Buch vermerkt und ungezogenen Kindern mit der Rute droht - zumindest dann, wenn sie ohne einen der erwähnten grimmigen Helfershelfer daherkommt, der diese Arbeit für sie übernimmt. Wie schon angedeutet, gibt es nicht nur einen Grund, der Kinder an der realen Existenz dieses mysteriösen Fabelwesens zweifeln lässt, zumal im englischsprachigen Nordamerika, wo Santa, wie Santa Claus häufig verkürzt genannt wird, mit vielen unglaublichen Zusatzattributen ausgestattet ist, welche die Wahrscheinlichkeit seiner Existenz weiter herabsetzen - übrigens einer der wenigen Fälle, in denen Menschen, zumal Kinder, instinktiv die Auswirkungen der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung richtig einschätzen. Lassen wir die Mathematik einmal beiseite: Jeder einzelne dieser Gründe ist geeignet, den Glauben eines Kindes in Santa Claus unwiderruflich zu beschädigen. Bei den wenigsten „Kids“ ist es übrigens der Einspruch eines der genannten, Nikolaus-ungläubigen Kinder, der den eigenen Glauben erschüttert. Eine solche Gegenrede ist - leider - in den meisten Fällen eher geeignet, eine Jugendfreundschaft zu zerstören als Zweifel an einem rotgewandeten Weißbart aufkommen zu lassen, der es schafft, in einer einzigen Nacht mit dem aerodynamisch ungeeignetsten Gefährt, das man sich vorstellen kann, Abermillionen Häuser auf der ganzen Welt zu besuchen, ohne den internationalen Flugverkehr völlig zum Erliegen zu bringen. Rechnungen, dass es den Weihnachtsmann allein deswegen nicht geben könne, weil er bei den erforderlichen Geschwindigkeiten schon beim ersten Kontakt mit der Erdatmosphäre in Sekundenbruchteilen zu Plasma verdampfen würde, sind amüsante Gedankenspiele für ohnehin ungläubige Jugendliche und Erwachsene. Kindliche Überlegungen sind zumeist deutlich praktischerer Natur. Erste Gedanken, dass da etwas an den elterlichen Erzählungen nicht stimmen könnte, erwachsen häufig aus der Tatsache, dass es von dem angeblich einzigartigen Santa Claus so viele gibt. Solche Zweifel können Erziehungsberechtigte zumeist noch mit der Erklärung ausräumen, dass die Zahl der Menschen so angewachsen sei, dass der heilige Mann inzwischen Helfer brauche, um die ganze Arbeit noch bewältigen zu können. Diese Erklärung löst in der kindlichen Gedankenwelt im übrigen sowohl die erwähnten physikalischen Probleme als auch die Unstimmigkeiten, mit denen sie durch das stark variierende äußere Erscheinungsbild des Nikolaus, welches von offensichtlich falschen Bärten bis hin zum Tragen von Turnschuhen geht, konfrontiert werden. Die Weihnachtsmänner mögen in der weit überwiegenden Zahl unecht sein, aber die Möglichkeit, dem echten zu begegnen, bleibt für die Kinder dennoch weiterhin bestehen. Bei neugierigeren Kinder, denen es erlaubt ist, den Doku-Channel zu sehen, bringt der Klimawandel ein für Eltern früherer Generationen unbekanntes Problem mit sich. Der Nordpol, an dem sich angeblich sowohl Santas Jahresdomizil als auch eine Bäckerei und eine Fabrik befinden, in der eifrige Elfen das ganze Jahr über Back- und Spielwaren aller bekannten Hersteller produzieren, ist aufgrund der Erderwärmung inzwischen die meiste Zeit des Jahres eisfrei, was manche Erwachsene durch einen Umzug der Örtlichkeiten in geeignetere Gefilde zu erklären suchen - zumeist in unzugängliche Regionen des nördlichen Kanadas, manchmal direkt an den Südpol, was bei gescheiteren Sprösslingen gelegentlich die Frage aufwirft, wie es die Ameisen eigentlich schaffen, in den eisigen Kälten der Ant- '(englisch für: Ameise'') Arktis zu überleben. Wo wir gerade bei Wortwitzen sind: Es soll auch US-„Kiddies“ geben, die die katholische Legende vom Heiligen Nikolaus von Myra vor allem deswegen ablehnen, weil sie es lächerlich finden, dass das Land, in dem das antike Myra gelegen ist, heutzutage nach einem Truthahn - englisch „''turkey''“ - benannt ist. Die Tatsache hingegen, dass die umfangreichen Produktionsstätten dabei sowohl dem menschlichen Auge als auch den Kameras von Google Earth verborgen bleiben, stellt für die wenigsten Kinder einen ernsthaften Grund zum Zweifeln dar, ist doch das Problem der Unsichtbarkeit sowohl von Klingonen als auch Romulanern bereits erfolgreich gelöst worden. Der wichtigste Einwand gegen die Existenz des stets gutgelaunten Schlittenführers, dessen Darstellung bis auf den roten, weißbekragten Mantel häufig erstaunlich dem shakespeareschen Sir John Falstaff in der Interpretation von Orson Welles ähnelt - bis hin zu den runden, rotglänzenden Bäckchen, deren Färbung eher auf einen übermäßigen Genuss alkoholischer Getränke hinzudeuten scheint als auf den eisigen Fahrtwind, dem er sich ausgesetzt hat -, ist jedoch der Behauptung geschuldet, dass Santa es - im Gegensatz zu vielen der in Krimiserien auftretenden Einbrecher - nicht gelingt, zerstörungsfrei Türen oder Fenster zu öffnen, sondern sich stattdessen durch den Schornstein des Hauses Zutritt verschafft. Technikaffine Kinder mögen dabei die Tatsache ins Feld führen, dass der heilige Mann direkt im Brennofen der Zentralheizung landen müsste, den meisten Kindern aber reicht die Überlegung, dass, selbst wenn sich der zumeist sehr stattlich und wohlbeleibt dargestellte Santa hinreichend dünn machen könnte, um durch den Kamin zu passen, die wenigsten Geschenke ein solches Vorgehen unbeschadet überstehen würden. Dies ist dann vermutlich auch spätestens die Stelle, an denen selbst hartnäckige Erwachsene ihren Widerstand gegen die zwar kindliche, aber nichtdestotrotz unanfechtbare Logik ihres Nachwuchses aufzugeben bereit sind. '''Santa Claus is coming to Town Nicholas hatte - seinem Namen zum Trotz - den Glauben an Santa Claus schon vor drei Jahren verloren, aber er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, dies seinen Eltern auch mitzuteilen. Die beiden freuten sich einfach zu sehr über die großen, leuchtenden Augen, mit denen er die Geschenke, die seine Grandma ihnen jedes Jahr aufs Neue für ihn mitgab, aus der Hand des großen, dicken, rotgewandeten Mannes mit dem weißen Rauschebart in Empfang nahm. Dass er die Schuhe seines Vaters damals zweifelsfrei erkannt hatte, wussten sie bis heute nicht, aber das sie sein Misstrauen erregt hatten, hatten seine Eltern sehr wohl bemerkt. Als Konsequenz war sein Vater in den letzten beiden Jahren nicht „zufällig“ für zwei Stunden zu einem dringenden Termin mit einem wichtigen Kunden gerufen worden, wodurch er ebenso „zufällig“ Santas Besuch in dem buntgeschmückten Vorstadthaus verpasst hatte, sondern war daheim geblieben. Unglücklicherweise hatte der heilige Mann im nächsten Jahr ebenso allergisch auf Nicks Kater Sox reagiert wie Mister Mason, der Gärtner, der sich zwischen März und November immer um die Grünanlagen in ihrer Straße kümmerte, und nach einem heftigen Niesanfall sogar kurz vergessen, seine Stimme zu verstellen. Nick hatte den völlig verschreckten Sox sofort hochgenommen und in sein Zimmer gesperrt, teils, um Mr. Mason nicht weiter unnötig zu quälen, teils, um sein breites Grinsen im weichen Fell des Katers zu verbergen. Als er wieder zurückgekehrt war, hatte Nicholas erneut sein verwundertes, entzücktes Gesicht aufgesetzt, welches Ma und Dad immer mit einem milden Lächeln und verschwörerischem Augenzwinkern quittierten und für das er seiner bescheidenen Meinung zufolge einen verdammten Oscar verdient hätte. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte es zwar keine gesundheitlichen Zwischenfälle gegeben, aber der engagierte „Santa“ war so dünn gewesen, dass sein Mantel am Gürtel Falten geworfen und die Ärmel um die Handgelenke geflattert hatten wie die Segel der Black Pearl bei Flaute. Zwar hatte der Mann eine erstaunlich tiefe Stimme gehabt und seinen Text routiniert und überzeugend vorgebracht, aber der Kontrast zu seinem wenig imposanten Äußeren war einfach zu groß gewesen, so dass die Vorstellung insgesamt eher kümmerlich gewirkt hatte. Seine Eltern hatten Nick dermaßen leidgetan, dass er sich um eine Haar offenbart hätte. Aber dann hatte er sich zusammengerissen, seine Rolle gespielt und doch noch ein Lächeln auf ihre enttäuschten Gesichter gezaubert. Eigentlich hatte Nicholas erwartet, dass auch der heutige Abend im Großen und Ganzen so ablaufen würde wie in den Jahren zuvor, aber dann hatte kurz nach dem Mittagessen das Telefon geläutet. Er hatte natürlich nicht gehört, was die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung gesagt hatte, doch er hatte gesehen, wie Mas Gesicht im Laufe des Anrufs immer ernster und bleicher geworden war und ihre Augen sich mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Dad hatte ihn auf sein Zimmer geschickt, und dann hatte er gehört, wie seine Eltern im Wohnzimmer diskutiert hatten. Es war kein Streit gewesen, wie er zwischen den beiden manchmal vorkam, aber ihm war klar, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. Danach hatte er hören können, wie seine Mutter mindestens ein Dutzend mal telefonierte, während sein Vater im Schlafzimmer kramte. Etwas später hatten ihn seine Eltern zu sich gerufen und ihm erzählt, dass es Grandma sehr schlecht ginge. Ihr war etwas zugestoßen, was sich „Schlaganfall“ nannte, weswegen sie jetzt im Krankenhaus in Portland lag. Offensichtlich war die Lage sehr ernst, denn seine Eltern hatten beschlossen, so rasch wie möglich zu ihr zu fahren. Ma hatte versucht, einen Babysitter zu bekommen, aber das hatte nicht geklappt, und so hatte sie mit Dad zusammen beschlossen, dass Nicholas heute Nacht zum ersten Mal alleine zuhause bleiben durfte. Sie wollten zwar versuchen, am Abend wieder zurück zu sein, aber die Fahrt bis Portland dauerte zweieinhalb Stunden, und es war nicht klar, wie lange sie bei Grandma bleiben mussten. Außerdem näherte sich von Kanada aus ein Blizzard, so dass sie womöglich erst im Hellen heimkehren konnten, da es zu gefährlich war, nachts in einem Schneesturm eine so weite Strecke mit dem Auto zu fahren. Normalerweise hätte Nicholas sich gefreut, endlich einmal das zu erleben, was die älteren Jugendlichen „sturmfreie Bude“ nannten, aber die Sorge um Grandma ließ keine rechte Stimmung bei ihm aufkommen. Nachdem Ma ihm zum Abschied bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend mal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebhabe, und Dad ihn drei- oder viermal ermahnt hatte, nichts anzustellen und niemand ins Haus zu lassen, den er nicht kannte, waren die Beiden losgefahren. Die nächsten Stunden hatte Nick vor dem Fernseher verbracht, aber er hatte kaum etwas von dem wahrgenommen, was da lief, sondern war in Gedanken bei seiner Oma gewesen. Dann hatten seine Eltern vom Krankenhaus aus angerufen und erzählt, dass sie gut angekommen seien, aber Grandma zur Zeit noch operiert würde und sie daher die Nacht über in Portland bleiben würden. Er hatte erneut versprochen, brav zu sein, aber sich trotzdem all das zum Abendessen gegönnt, was er sonst um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr essen durfte. Danach hatte er auf seinem Bett gelegen und Comics gelesen. Darüber war er eingeschlafen. Es war bereits vollständig dunkel draußen, als Nick plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte. Einen Augenblick war er verwirrt und benommen, dann aber erinnerte er sich an alles. Anruf, Grandma, Portland, Krankenhaus, Eltern... allmählich setzten sich die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf wieder zu einem stimmigen Bild zusammen. Nicholas reckte sich und gähnte herzhaft; dann schwang er sich aus dem Bett, legte das Comic-Heft, welches zu Boden gefallen war, auf sein Nachttischschränkchen und stand langsam auf. Er überlegte kurz, was ihn geweckt haben könnte, aber als ihm nichts einfiel, dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Dabei bemerkte Nick, dass das Licht im Wohnzimmer brannte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, es angelassen zu haben, aber er war auch so abgelenkt gewesen, dass es ihn keineswegs beunruhigte. Er ging zum Wohnzimmer, um es auszuschalten, und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sich der großen, rotgekleideten Gestalt gegenübersah. Dieser Santa war nicht nur gut, er war perfekt. Wie aus einem Guss, würde es Dad nennen. Der Bart war nicht etwa angeklebt oder gar mit einer Gummischnur umgebunden, sondern echt und so weiß, dass Nick nicht erkennen konnte, wo er aufhörte und der Pelzbesatz des bodenlangen Mantels anfing. Der Mantel reichte tatsächlich bis zum Boden und endete in einem breiten, weißen Pelzsaum, der jegliche Art von Schuhen, welche die Illusion hätten zerstören können, vollkommen verbarg. Hätte der Mann im schneebedeckten Vorgarten des Hauses gestanden, so hätte es ausgesehen, als wachse der Mantel förmlich aus dem Boden heraus. Dieser Mantel hatte auch nicht das knallige Scharlachrot der meisten Santas, das der leuchtenden Lackierung eines Feuerwehrwagens nahekam, sondern war von einem dunkleren, vielsagenderem und unheimlicherem Ton, der Farbe frischen, warmen Blutes. In den Augen des Mannes lag bei aller Freundlichkeit ein Glitzern, das auch dem vorwitzigsten Naseweis klarmachte, dass das Versprechen, ihn für seine Missetaten zu züchtigen, keine leere Drohung sein würde, und auf dem Rücken trug er einen braunen, prallgefüllten Jutesack. Nicholas überlegte. Wie war der Mann ins Haus gekommen? Hatten ihn seine Eltern angeschwindelt und waren doch noch zurückgefahren? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Sie hätten kaum den weiten Weg auf sich genommen, nur um ihn mit dem vollkommenen Santa zu überraschen. Oder hatten sie dem Mann einen Schlüssel dagelassen? Das aber würden sie bei einem Fremden nie tun. Also musste es jemand sein, den er kannte. Aber wer? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszubekommen. Zaghaft öffnete er den Mund und fragte: »Bist du der Nikolaus?« Die Antwort klang warm und volltönend wie eine Glocke, aber es mischte sich ein leiser, klirrender Misston darunter, der Nicholas Angst machte. »So nennt man mich wohl für gewöhnlich. Und wie ist dein Name, Knabe?« Stotternd erwiderte er: »Ni... Nick... ääh... ich meine, Nicholas... Mein Name ist Nicholas.« Es schien Nick, als lächele Santa, als er seinen Namen hörte, aber unter dem vollen, weißen Bart konnte er das beim besten Willen nicht erkennen. »Nicholas? Welch ein glücklicher Zufall!« Wieder glaubte Nick, ein Lächeln zu... was eigentlich?... zu hören, als der Mann weitersprach: »Ich verspreche dir, Nicholas, dass du, ehe der Abend vorbei ist, nicht nur den Namen mit mir teilen wirst. Glaubst du mir das?« Obwohl Nicholas keine Ahnung hatte, was das bedeuten sollte, stammelte er nur: »J... Ja.« Diesmal ließ Santa ein lautes, fröhliches Lachen erschallen, aber der seltsame, klirrende Unterton ließ es irgendwie gemein klingen. »Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut.« All seinen Mut zusammennehmend fragte Nick: »Wie bist du hier reingekommen?« ''In der Erwiderung klang Spott mit, als sei die Frage eine besonders törichte gewesen: ''»Durch den Schornstein, Master Nicholas! Durch den Schornstein!« - »Aber...« - »Du möchtest wissen, wie das gehen soll?«, ''unterbrach ihn der Mann, der Nick mit jeder Sekunde unheimlicher wurde. ''»Ich werde es dir zeigen, Knabe. Oh ja, ich werde es dir zeigen.« Plötzlich stutzte Nicholas. So ungewöhnlich überzeugend das Kostüm dieses Santas auch sein mochte, perfekt war es wohl doch nicht. Tatsächlich schien es sogar beschädigt zu sein, denn obwohl er keinen Riss oder so entdecken konnte, glitt der linke Ärmel des blutroten Mantels langsam nach unten. Während Nick dem Schauspiel fasziniert zusah und sich fragte, ob die Unterwäsche dieses merkwürdigen Santa Claus ebenso rot wie sein Mantel war und er deswegen keine offenen Nähte entdecken konnte, wurde er sich plötzlich der Tatsache gewahr, dass der lose Ärmel nicht über die Hand des Nikolaus-Darstellers rutschte. Stattdessen sah es so aus, als falle diese gemeinsam mit dem Ärmel in Zeitlupe zu Boden. Nick blinzelte. Der Ärmel bewegte sich in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht, vielmehr schien er zusammen mit dem darin steckenden Arm länger zu werden, bis die Hand den Teppich berührte und wie eine hautfarbene, an einem roten Band klebende, fünfbeinige Spinne das Terrain rings um den weißen Saum des Mantels zu erkunden begann. Nick blinzelte erneut, aber der Anblick blieb derselbe. Das war der Moment, an dem er, wäre dies eine Szene aus einem Horrorfilm gewesen, begonnen hätte zu schreien. Aber dies hier war kein Horrorfilm, und Nick schrie nicht. Dies hier war echt, und es war so weit abseits von Nicholas’ Vorstellungskraft, dass er stumm glotzend dastand und zusah, wie der Arm des Santa-Dings immer länger wurde, während die Spinnenhand, sich zusehends vortastend, einen größer und größer werdenden Bereich des Wohnzimmers erforschte. Als es ihm gelang, seinen Blick einen Augenblick lang von dem absurden, krabbelnden Ding auf dem Teppich vor ihm loszureißen, bemerkte er, dass auch der Rest der monströsen Gestalt sich ihm näherte. Aber Santa ging nicht einfach, nein, er glitt langsam auf Nick zu. Hatte der Junge zuerst gemeint, dass das Ungeheuer mit kleinen Schritten auf ihn zuging und der Saum seines Mantels über den Boden schleifte, so sah er jetzt, dass es die Haare dieses vorgeblichen Pelzes waren, die sich wellenförmig bewegten und den mächtigen Körper wie eine behaarte Schmetterlingsraupe vorwärts schoben. Nick zuckte zusammen, als etwas seinen Fuß berührte. Er blickte nach unten und sah, wie die unheimliche Hand begann, seinen Schuh zu betasten. Mit einem spitzen Schrei des Ekels und Entsetzens trat er das grausige Ding fort; und ein gemeines Zischen war die Antwort: »Das war böse, Nicholas, das war sehr böse. Du weißt, was bösen Kindern passiert? Böse Kinder bekommen die Rute zu spüren.« Unvermittelt hielt der zur Hälfte immer noch menschlich erscheinende Nikolaus ein langes, peitschenartiges Gebilde in der Hand, das aber merkwürdigerweise nicht schwarz oder braun war, sondern die rosige Farbe von „Santas“ Händen besaß. Einen Augenblick lang stand Nick wie betäubt vor dem Phänomen, bevor er begriff, dass es sich nicht um eine Peitsche oder Rute handelte, sondern um den kleinen Finger des Besuchers, der, um ein Vielfaches gewachsen oder gestreckt, offensichtlich als Werkzeug der Bestrafung dienen sollte. Mit vor Entsetzen offenem Mund betrachtete Nick das bizarre Schauspiel, und gerade als er endlich beginnen wollte zu schreien, schoss die Fingerpeitsche nach vorne, schlang sich um seinen Hals und drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Instinktiv griff er nach oben und wollte sich von der Fessel befreien, als auch die übrigen Finger dieser Hand sich in lange, knochenlose Tentakel verwandelten, seine Hand- und Fußgelenke umwickelten und ihn langsam, aber unerbittlich zu dem grauenhaften Mantelträger hinzogen. Alles an dessen blutroter Kleidung schien plötzlich lebendig zu sein. Sogar die messingglänzenden Knöpfe von „Santa“ hatten sich verändert. Es handelte sich nun um fünf goldschimmernde, in regelmäßigen Abständen übereinander angeordnete Augen, die ihre Beute gierig anglotzten. Der Kopf verschob sich zur rechten Schulter der Kreatur, während aus der linken Schulter, vom Rücken des Ungeheuers her aufsteigend, ein sisalfarbener, zweiter Kopf zu wachsen schien, der allmählich horizontal aufplatzte und eine Reihe marmorbleicher, grotesk gezackter Zähne entblößte, welche, in unmöglich zu beschreibenden Winkeln zueinander stehend, wie Grabsteine hervorragten. Nicholas erkannte eben noch, dass es sich bei dem seltsamen Gebilde um das handelte, was er anfangs für den prall mit Geschenken gefüllten Sack Santas gehalten hatte, bevor sich sein Verstand bei dem obszönen Anblick dieses zweifachen Grinsens endgültig in jenen Winkel seines kindlichen Bewusstseins zurückzog, in dem Wünsche wahr wurden und die Guten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr seliges Ende lebten. Die Fangarme des Monsters hoben den katatonisch starren Körper des Jungen in die Höhe und ließen ihn kopfüber in das neuentstandene Maul sinken. Ein widerwärtiges Knacken ertönte, als „Santa“ Nicholas’ Kopf abbiss und mit gierigem Schlürfen Blut und Körpersäfte aus dem toten Leib heraussaugte. Dann verschlang er, ohne nur einen Tropfen zu vergeuden, auch den Rest des unglücklichen Knaben. Epilog Während er sein Opfer verdaute, dachte er - wie schon so oft - zurück an die Zeiten, als die Menschen seinen Namen noch richtig aussprachen. Einst war er mächtig unter den kleinen Göttern gewesen, und frühere Völker hatten seinen Namen voll Ehrerbietung genannt, ihn furchtsam flüsternd, wie jene der Großen Alten, des mächtigen Cthulhu, des gewaltigen Yog-Sothoth oder des gefürchteten Nyarlathotep. Doch die Großen Alten hatten sich zurückgezogen und griffen nur selten noch in die Geschicke der Menschen ein; und die kleinen Götter waren vergangen, als die Menschen zahlreicher und mächtiger wurden, bis nur er noch übrig geblieben war, sein Abbild verspottet als feister, alberner Greis im roten Wams, sein Name verballhornt und kleinen Kindern mit in die Wiege gegeben. Aber sie kannten ihn, wenn auch entstellt, bis heute; und vielleicht würden die Menschen seinen Namen dereinst wieder richtig aussprechen; und mit jener Ehrfurcht, die ihm gebührte: ''N’qolaóth, der Frostgeißler, der Verschlinger der Kleinsten''. Seine Spinnenhand krabbelte durch die kalte Asche des offenen Kamins und begann, den Schornstein hinauf aufs Dach zu steigen. Nach und nach folgte sein Körper, sich im Schlot schlank wie eine Schlange machend und wie ein Wurm windend, bis er wieder seine eigentliche Gestalt annehmen konnte und nichts von ihm in dem nun verlassenen Haus zurückblieb. Er richtete einen gierigen Blick zum Himmel und betrachtete zufrieden, wie sich schneeschwere, von Norden heraneilende Wolken vor den Mond schoben. Dämonisches Feuer glomm in seinen sieben Augen, während er seine blutroten, von schneeweißen Härchen gesäumten Schwingen ausbreitete. Mit einem schaurigen, hohlklingenden Lachen, welches entfernt einem »Ho Ho Ho!« ''ähnelte, erhob er sich in die Lüfte und flog in Richtung des nahenden Blizzards davon. by Horrorcocktail Das Lied zur CP gibt es hier: [[Santa Claus is coming to Town... (Karaoke)|'Santa Claus is coming to Town... (Karaoke)''']] Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas